world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082414-Lily-Melnia
12:38 TT: Hey, Lily...? 12:38 GT: Mary, hey. 12:39 TT: Do... Do the people on the team not like me...? 12:39 GT: Dude, no. You're a sweet chick. Thetz and Vyllen just tend to throw around casual insults like they're practically a form of affection. 12:40 TT: I mean 12:40 TT: I'm kinda used to it 12:40 TT: I got bullied all the time at home 12:40 TT: But, it doesn't make it hurt less, y'know? 12:41 TT: Knowing people don't like you for something you can't change... 12:41 GT: Yeah. 12:41 GT: It's fucking rough is what it is. 12:45 TT: Well, for what it's worth, I thought you looked really nice with the scarf 12:45 GT: Ehehe. 12:45 GT: The scarf is fucking amazing. 12:47 GT: I need to ask Maenam for the secret to crafting ULTIMATE ANTIFASHION GARMENTS. 12:48 GT: If I get the chance, I guess. 12:48 TT: Yeah, sounds fun! 12:49 GT: Ugh, this whole virus thing is such bullshit. 12:49 TT: yeah... but my offer still stands! 12:49 GT: I hope it doesn't carry over to dreamselves. That'd be an unmitigated disaster. 12:49 TT: I'm pretty good at medical stuff, and I'm immune to the virus 12:49 TT: so, I'll try to help as best I can 12:50 GT: Yeah, whatever you can do to help out will be great. 12:51 GT: I'd offer to give a blood sample, since I'm the only one who knows they're infected, but I think my genetics might be too different to compare to a full human's. 12:53 TT: Possibly, I still think getting a sample of the virus would help me find it on other people, hopefully before symptoms take effect 12:54 GT: Yeah, fair enough. Lemme know when you want a sample. 12:57 TT: Oh, also, sorry... for being such a baby when they called me names 12:58 TT: My dad told me I have to stand on my own now, so I know I have to toughen up 12:58 TT: But it's hard... It's hard and no one understands... 12:59 GT: No one understands having to deal with the fact that you're not quite human and all the shit that goes with it? 01:00 TT: Yeah... 01:00 GT: Having to deal with the constant reminders that you are not normal and never fully will be? 01:00 TT: Yeah... 01:00 GT: Trying to keep the secret from everyone you know because you're terrified of what'll happen if they find out? 01:01 TT: Getting made fun of because you stick out of the crowd and that makes you a target 01:03 GT: Not having the OPPORTUNITY to get made fun of because you stay inside all day long to get away from everyone because they never quite understand and you can feel it in their eyes when they glance at you sideways on the street and in the stores and everywhere you go? 01:05 GT: Until eventually you just stop trying to explain because maybe they just won't ask then, and that's better than nothing? 01:05 TT: Lily... 01:05 TT: I'm sorry 01:05 GT: Oh jeez, no, don't apologize. 01:07 TT: I have it easy, compared to you, Sorry, I promise I won't complain anymore 01:08 GT: No, Jesus Christ, don't do that. 01:08 TT: H-Huh? 01:08 GT: I've got it MILES easier than you. I've just got some unfortunate heritage. You were born in the wrong fucking BODY. 01:08 GT: I can't even imagine what that must be like. 01:10 TT: How about we just agree that both of our circumstances suck and be friends? 01:11 GT: I like the sound of that. 01:12 GT: *fist bunp of friendship* 01:13 TT: *the greatest bunp* 01:13 GT: *the bunp to end all bunps* 01:18 TT: Anyway, I think I'm gonna get some rest 01:18 TT: We have some long times ahead of us, don't we 01:18 GT: Fo sho.